


The Snobbish Librarian

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Librarian!Octavian, M/M, Pining, Slash, and Annabeth is genuinely tired of it, student!Percy, top!Octavian, well unconventional pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy has to study, because exams are coming up. But he keeps edging on with the head librarian at the university library – Octavian Simmons. Until they resolve the tension otherwise.





	The Snobbish Librarian

PJatO || Octavercy || PJatO || The Snobbish Librarian || PJatO || Octavercy || PJatO

Title: The Snobbish Librarian – Exam Phase Stress Release

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, pining, explicit intercourse, anal

Main Pairing: Octavian/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons, Annabeth Chase

Summary: Percy has to study, because exams are coming up. But he keeps edging on with the head librarian at the university library – Octavian Simmons. Until they resolve the tension otherwise.

**The Snobbish Librarian**

_Exam Phase Stress Release_

Annabeth heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes at her best friend. She took exams very seriously – she had always taken academics very seriously. Which was why going to the library with said best friend was _not_ the best plan. Percy was a sweetheart, but he had never really been into studying. He had no attention-span at all. If there was anything he could use as a distraction, he was likely to.

"It is not very helpful that you're antagonizing the librarian", grunted Annabeth annoyed.

"I'm not antagonizing the jerk. He is antagonizing himself", huffed Percy with a pout.

"That doesn't even make sense", sighed Annabeth and ran her fingers through her hair. "Percy, please. The last time I went to him to ask for a book, he told me it _didn't exist_ while glaring over my shoulder at you. I _really_ have to pass this exam."

"So do I", countered Percy with a frown. "What do you think? I'm doing this for _fun_?"

"I think you're doing this because you wanna screw the librarian", stated Annabeth dryly.

"What?!", exclaimed Percy loudly, eyes wide and cheeks red.

"This is a library. Use your indoors voice, Perseus", growled the librarian in question.

Percy narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't talk to me like I'm a kindergartner, Octavian."

"Then don't _act_ like a kindergartner", sighed Octavian pointedly, pushing his glasses up.

Despite knowing it played into what Octavian was saying, Percy stuck his tongue out at him. Stupid, irritating blonde Brit. He was so _snobbish_ and _bitchy_. Crossing his arms, Percy sat down opposite Annabeth once more, redirecting his glare at his best friend now.

"What are you _talking_ about?", hissed Percy lowly. "You're being ridiculous, Annie. I don't like Octavian, he's a pain in my ass – don't look at me, that wasn't an innuendo!"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at him, clearly judging him. "Percy. You have a _weird_ way of flirting and everything about Octavian is your type."

"What. No", huffed Percy, looking at her incredulously.

"Okay", sighed Annabeth and put her book down to fully focus on Percy. "There was your high school sweetheart Jason. A tall, blue-eyed blonde with whom you had an intense rivalry before you two fucked in the showers after a game. Then there was Malcolm a year ago, with whom you edged on in class, also a tall blonde, until you two fucked in your dorm-rooms. I will never forgive you for not locking your door there, by the way. You have a _type_. For tall blondes with whom you can argue before resolving it with sex. It's... It's a really clear type, Percy."

Percy opened his mouth to protest, but he had to admit... Annabeth had kind of a point there. Closing his mouth slowly, Percy sank lower in his chair, aware of Annabeth smirking at him.

"Don't say another word", warned Percy pointedly. "I don't wanna hear it."

/break\

"What do you want, Perseus?", sighed Octavian without even looking up.

"...How do you...", asked Percy surprised.

"You smell like the beach. It's irritating", muttered Octavian dismissively.

"...Gee, thanks", huffed Percy. "I wanted... I don't know. Forget it."

Raising one eyebrow, Octavian looked up to watch Percy go. He had to admit, he really enjoyed watching him go. Physically speaking, Perseus Jackson was quite appealing. The problem was when he opened his mouth and started talking. If only there was a way of shutting him up.

"You're so annoying!"

Octavian frowned as he looked up again, maybe ten minutes after Percy had left, just to have Percy in front of his desk once more. He had his hands on the desk and was leaning forward with a glare. It was cute how the shorty was trying to use height on him now that he was standing while Octavian was sitting. To make a point, Octavian got up and straightened himself, looking down at Percy.

"Excuse you, Perseus?", inquired Octavian dryly.

"You—You infuriate me", growled Percy irritated. "I _told_ you to call me Percy, please. And you _insist_ on calling me Perseus and being a complete prick all around."

"Really? Your name? That is it?", asked Octavian with one raised eyebrow.

"That and your overall behavior toward me", corrected Percy. "You're a _jerk_."

"And you're annoying", countered Octavian. "You don't listen, you're disrespectful, you are literally right now being loud in _my_ library. Where is this headed?"

"To your office so we can fuck this out of our systems", stated Percy.

"...I'm sorry, what?", asked Octavian slowly. "Did... I hear that right?"

"Yes", confirmed Percy and crossed his arms. "Look, you and me constantly fighting clearly can only lead to one conclusion. Sex. That always solves this problem for me."

"Always? How often do you provoke librarians?", asked Octavian surprised.

"Not... Not _exactly_ this problem, but annoying blondes irritating me", huffed Percy.

"You are attracted to me", concluded Octavian with a smirk.

"Don't be like this", growled Percy annoyed. "Well, do you want to fuck or not?"

Octavian took a moment to regard the annoying little jock. And okay, perhaps that was part of the reason Octavian kept pushing Percy's buttons; he knew that type, the annoying jocks from his own high school days. Percy was studying to become a PE teacher, that much Octavian had gathered.

"Okay", agreed Octavian. "Follow me."

"Urgh. You're gonna make this whole thing a dry affair, aren't you?", snorted Percy as he followed.

They were quiet as they walked toward Octavian's office and as soon as the door closed behind them, Octavian pinned Percy against the closed door. "No. But I have _manners_ in _public_, you utter and extreme _brat_. I know how to _behave_ at work."

Percy's pulse quickened as he found himself stuck between the tall blonde and the wall. "Okay maybe Annabeth really was onto something..."

Octavian quirked an eyebrow. "Would you like to discuss that, or shall we move on...?"

"Oh, definitely moving on to the fucking", huffed Percy, pushing back against Octavian.

He grabbed the blonde by the neck and pulled him down into a deep, hard kiss, while Octavian's hands roamed Percy's chest, tracing his abs through the shirt. Percy grabbed the back of Octavian's shirt and, when they parted, he pulled the shirt off the blonde. He smirked before also getting rid of his own shirt. Octavian's hands immediately found their way back to Percy's abs just as their lips met once more. The kiss was deep and hungry, passionate. Percy's fingers played with the zipper on Octavian's pants. A shudder wrecked his body as Octavian teasingly rubbed his thumbs over Percy's nipples. Percy pushed Octavian off and pulled his pants down, quickly having Octavian return the favor before crowding Percy over toward the desk. Octavian turned Percy around and bent him over the desk, making Percy gasp softly. He tilted his head to look back at Octavian.

"You got condoms in here?", asked Percy with his eyebrows raised.

"Reach over to the upper drawer", grunted Octavian, running his hands over Percy's back.

Doing as he was told, Percy rummaged through the drawer and made a victorious sound as he found what he was looking for. "Wait. How often do you fuck someone in your office...?"

"Not as often as I'd like to", hummed Octavian, trailing biting kisses down Percy's back.

Percy shuddered and handed the lube and condom over to Octavian. A gasp escaped him when Octavian's lubed-up fingers started pushing against his hole. Percy clung onto the edge of the table as the fingers slipped in, two at once, surprisingly slow and careful. Octavian bent over Percy to bite and kiss his neck while fingering him. Percy's eyelids closed as he relaxed into the feeling. Whenever Octavian brushed against his prostate, Percy felt himself edged closer to an orgasm, his cock hard and trapped between his body and the desk. He hissed as he tried to jerk himself off just to have Octavian's free hand grasp his and pin his wrist against the desk.

"No", growled Octavian. "You'll come on my cock."

That alone made Percy groan softly and rest his forehead on the desk's cool surface. The sound coming from Percy when Octavian pulled his fingers out was decidedly _not_ a whine. Regardless of what Octavian would claim later. It took a moment as Octavian rolled the condom over, but then he was gripping Percy by the waist and easing his way into Percy, making him moan softly.

"Okay this is good", groaned Percy as more and more of Octavian entered him.

"I... think we agree for the first time", chuckled Octavian as he started thrusting.

It was hard and good and exactly what Percy needed as Octavian mercilessly pounded his prostate. And true to Octavian's words, Percy did come on his cock, the harsh movement, the assault on his prostate, simply _getting fucked_, it was all enough to send him over the edge without even touching his own cock. He gasped out breathlessly as his orgasm overwhelmed him and knocked him out. Closing his eyes, he relaxed for the first time in a long while. He shuddered pleasantly when Octavian also came, pressing up as close against Percy's back as possible.

/break\

Annabeth glared as she tried to drone out the way Octavian and Percy bickered before she pulled him over to their usual desk so they could get started with their study session.

"I thought that, after you told me you two had sex, things would... go away", grunted Annabeth annoyed. "_Why_ are you still like this? Usually, sex gets it out of your system."

"He's still a jerk", shrugged Percy with a frown. "Sex doesn't magically change his personality."

Annabeth heaved a sigh and for the next two hours, she actually got some studying down with Percy. Until Octavian stepped up to their table. She frowned, bracing herself for another fight.

"My shift is over", stated Octavian, sounding impatient.

"Oh", grunted Percy and hastily packed his book. "Huh. Time flies by."

"Wait. Where are you going?", asked Annabeth confused. "We're not done yet."

"Ye—eah. But I have a date with my boyfriend", chimed Percy. "Continue tomorrow?"

"Wait. Boyfriend?", asked Annabeth even more confused as she watched Percy and Octavian kiss.

"O told you I dislike that word greatly", grunted Octavian and wrapped an arm around Percy.

"And I told you if we exclusively fuck and eat with each other, we're boyfriend", stated Percy.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> A little while back, like two months ago, I asked on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)) what ships people wanted to see again and gave a little list of possibilities, including Jason, Will and Octavian. Those were the top three that I ended up writing and this is the last of that!


End file.
